OS - I'm Dead
by Mahxeem
Summary: Elena et Damon ont couché ensemble mais elle a disparu au réveil de celui ci. Cette acte marquera leurs vies pour toujours. 1ère FanFiction que j'écris. Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW. Cette histoire est principalement basé sur le Delena.


**Cette fiction est la toute première que j'ecris, c'est pour cela que les chapitres seront assez court au début et que je ne suis pas sûr de la finir à 100% un jour ;)**

**Cette Fanfiction commence juste après l'épisode 22 de la saison 2 mais après le prologue nous allons 10 ans dans le futur.**

**_Disclamer__: Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW._**

**_Disclamer II : _**_**J'ai lu la pluparts des fictions d'Amandine ( u/3103042/) et je m'en suis un peu inspiré sans le vouloir. L'histoire est régler avec elle merci de ne pas la harceler elle est courant sur les éventuels plagiats sur l'histoire et moi aussi. Je suis désoler si le fait que mon histoires est des similitudes avec les siennes vous froissent cela n'était absolument pas mon but. **_

* * *

_Elena et Damon était en train de se disputer sur le sujet tabou nommé Stefan, celui-ci était parti avec Klaus depuis des mois et Elena fessait tout pour le retrouver mais Damon lui aime Elena qui ne supporte pas l'amour que lui porte l'ainé Salvatore. Il se disputait violement, ils juraient dans toutes les langues qu'ils connaissaient et continuait de s'insulter et de casser tout ce qui passait sous leurs mains. Lui l'aimais plus que tout au monde et ne supporterais pas que la femme de sa vie – ou plutôt de son éternité – retourne dans les bras de son frère… Il l'aimait plus que tout, mais elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser mais elle avait dans sentiments pour Damon et celui-ci ne sans doutais pas et cela l'arrangeais car si il l'avait su, il aurait gagné. Elle aimait Stefan mais elle aimait encore plus Damon sans vouloir se l'avouer, elle en souffrait mais préférer souffrir que déchirer la fratrie Salvatore comme l'a fait Katerina, 145 ans plus tôt en les transformant tous les deux en créatures de la nuit. Pour elle, une trahison suffisait aux frères et cela l'a mis d'accord avec elle-même sur un point jamais au grand jamais elle ne déchirerait la famille Salvatore._

_Mais à son grand regret, Damon l'embrassa de force et vu la force du ténébreux vampire et son amour pour lui elle lui rendit son baisser et ce simple baisser fini en quelque chose qui la répugnait au plus haut point… La trahison des frères était faîtes, elle aimait Stefan et Damon mais le pire dans tout ça c'est quelle venais de coucher avec Damon et même si elle avait adoré elle ne pouvait se résignez a les faires encore plus souffrir. Elle devait prendre une décision, sois assumez son amour pour Damon et acceptez de vivre avec lui et de détruire la famille Salvatore sois elle devait continuer à chercher Stefan et abandonnez Damon et son amour… Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à en blessé un et partir avec l'autre et décida de partir de Mystic Falls, mais pour cela elle avait besoin d'aide. Elena réfléchi durant plusieurs semaines à son problème, elle évitait Damon depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble et elle ne recherchait plus Stefan… Cela fessais quelques jours que cette dernière était malade mais elle n'y portait guère attention jusqu'à qu'elle ne fasse le rapprochement entre la nuit avec Damon et ces symptômes, elle pensait être enceinte mais devais en avoir le cœur net. Elle décida d'aller voir Caroline. Elle alla jusqu'à chez elle et sonna a la porte d'entrée._

_Caroline ouvrit et fut surprise de voir sa meilleur amie en larmes prêtes à exploser…_

**Entre Elena, que se passe-t-il ? **demanda Caroline.

**Caroline, je crois que je suis enceinte déclara la jeune femme…**

**Mais c'est impossible tu n'es plus avec Stefan depuis des mois et les vampires ne peuvent avoir des enfants… Mais si tu es « enceinte » qui est le père ? **demanda Caroline

**Je… ne… peux… pas… le… dire… **déclara la jeune femme très peu sûre d'elle…

**C'est DAMON ?! C'est ça c'est DAMON ? Tu n'es plus avec Stefan et depuis le début j'ai remarqué que tu lui n'étais pas indifférente !**

**Oui, si je suis enceinte c'est de lui… Il y'a quelques semaines lui et moi nous disputions à propos de Stefan et du fais que Damon ne recherchais pas son frère… Nous hurlions l'un sur l'autre, il me disait m'aimer mais je répliquais en sortant des phrases du genre « Je SUIS avec Stefan et cela ne changera pas de sitôt… », mais il savait répliquer et me sortait des phrases horrible « Il est parti, il ne reviendra pas ! Si jamais Klaus le libère, il lui faudra des décennies pour redevenir lui-même après être resté un certain temps en « ripper ». Pour un vampire c'est rien mais pour toi c'est la moitié de ta vie au moins ! »**

**Je ne sais pas quoi faire Caroline aide moi, je ne peux compter que sur toi, Alaric est endeuiller par la mort de Jenna, Jérémy vois continuellement des fantômes et cela fais de lui quelqu'un de très instable… Damon, c'est Damon, je n'ai pas envie de lui mettre un enfant dans les bras, il le rejettera et moi je ne le supporterais pas… Si je suis enceinte Bonnie essayera de me convaincre qu'un enfant mi vampire, mi humain sera dangereux pour ma grossesse puis c'est une sorcière elle ne laissera pas une tel « chose » naître… Si je suis enceinte le conseil des fondateurs voudra tuer mon enfant… Aide-moi !**

**Je vais t'aider. **Répondit Caroline après avoir écouté son ami.** Ce bébé est une bénédiction pour toi tu en a toujours voulu un mais avant de nous faire de faux espoirs tu dois aller à l'hôpital faire une prise de sang et ensuite nous prendrons une décision.**

**Très bien, allons à l'hôpital.**

_Les deux jeunes femmes sortir de chez la vampirette blonde et monta dans la voiture d'Elena, Caroline força Elena à ne pas conduire car cette dernière était vraiment mal. Le trajet fut le plus long de la vie d'Elena Gilbert, l'hôpital de Mystic Falls avait beau être a seulement 10km de chez son ami le voyage lui sembla extrêmement long…_

_Quand elles furent arrivées à destination elle alla voir le médecin. Elena lui décrivit ces symptômes et celui-ci lui dis qu'il était fort probable qu'elle soit enceinte mais pour confirmer ces dires celui-ci lui fis une prise de sang. Elle était morte d'inquiétude, elle dut attendre une heure dans la salle d'attente avant que le médecin ne la rappelle et qu'il lui confirme sa grossesse. Elle était en état de choc et sorti du cabinet très rapidement…_

* * *

_Très tôt dans la nuit aux alentours de 23h, une fillette de 9 ans était en train de dormir mais elle fit un cauchemar qui la fit crier._

**Maman ! Mamaaaaaan !** cria la fillette qui à force de crier et pleurer réveilla sa mère qui dormais paisiblement dans la chambre d'à côté. Ce qui la réveilla et elle alla rejoindre la petite.

**Oui ma chérie. Que se passe t'il lui ?** demanda t'elle en voyant sa fille paniqué et en pleure.

**J'ai fait un cauchemar…**

**Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie, tu veux bien me le raconter pour que je te rassure ?**

**Oui, j'étais dans ma chambre et je dormais quand…** Puis la fillette paniqua.

**Ca va aller, je suis là, je suis avec toi ne t'inquiète pas.** La rassura sa mère.

**Je dormais et quand je me suis réveillé, je suis allée dans ta chambre mais tu ne te réveillais pas… raconta la fillette en pleurant.**

**Je suis réveillée et je suis avec toi rassure toi je ne vais pas mourir.** Lui dit la jeune maman.

**Je sais mais j'ai eu très peur…**

**Allez viens, on va aller manger un peu puis on ira regarder la télé pour te faire oublier les cauchemars.**

**D'accord, maman on pourra aller nourrir les canards demain**. Demanda la petite fille.

**Oui, on ira nourrir les canards puis on ira faire un tour à la fête foraine d'accord ?**

**Oui.** Dit la petite fille.

_Elena pris sa fille dans ses bras puis elles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où elle se préparer un café et préparer un chocolat chaud pour sa fille. Après avoir préparé les boissons elle commença à faire un petit truc à manger, de la brioche et de la pâte à tartiner. Elle dit à sa fille d'aller s'installer dans le canapé et d'allumer la télé, ce que la petite se pressa de faire. Elena pris les boissons et les amena a la table basse puis retourna à la cuisine pour chercher à manger mais elle n'u pas le temps de prendre la nourriture que la fenêtre était brisé et qu'un loup –garou- la regardais. Ni une, ni deux-elle dit à sa fille de rester dans le salon alors qu'à ce moment-là, le loup sauta sur elle. Elle esquivait ses attaques avec brio mais elle n'avait pas vu le deuxième loup rentrer dans la pièce et se fit mordre au bras par celui-ci. Alors en sachant que l'issu du combat était déjà jouer elle alla dans le salon attrapa sa fille puis sauta par la fenêtre du salon en ayant pris ses clefs de voitures et son portable. Quand elle atterrit au sol elle courut avec la petite jusqu'à la voiture l'ouvrit et elle rentra dedans avec sa fille et démarra en trompe laissant derrière une meute de loup affamé et sa maison. Après avoir démarré elle dit à sa fille de s'attacher alors que la petite pleuré à chaudes larmes… Elle se savait condamner à cause de la morsure qui était mortel au vampire et depuis quelques années plus exactement depuis la naissance de sa fille elle faisait partie du monde des ténèbres. Cependant elle devait encore réaliser quelque chose pour sa « famille » elle ne pouvait mourir en laissant la petite seule dans la nature. Cela fessais 1h qu'elle roulait var sa ville natal mais elle se décida réellement à aller là-bas, de plus la petite dormais c'était le moment de se décider et d'appeler sa dernière amie d'enfance._

_Elle décida donc d'aller à un endroit où elle ne pensait jamais retourner, Mystic Falls._

_Mais avant tout elle devait couvrir ses arrières et elle appela Caroline qui depuis quelques mois n'avais donné aucun signes de vie mais elle décrocha au plaisir d'Elena._

**Allo ?** dit t-elle on entendait au son de sa voix qu'elle venait de se réveiller.

**Caroline ! C'est Elena, j'ai un gros problème, je retourne a Mystic Falls, je viens avec Miranda.**

**QUOI ?! Tu veux dire qu'après 10 ans de fuite, tu reviens ?** s'étonna la jeune vampire.

**Oui je reviens, mais je ne resterais pas longtemps du moins moi car Miranda va rester je pense… Elle s'est réveiller, elle avait fait un cauchemar je l'ai rassuré on est allé à la cuisine se faire à manger mais quand elle est parti dans le salon un loup était dans ma cuisine et un des acolytes ma mordu. Je vais te demander quelque chose, Damon est-il à Mystic Falls ?**

**Non !** Commença à pleurer Caroline. **Tu vas mourir !? Ce n'est pas possible il doit y avoir un remède !**

**Oui, tu sais qu'il n'y a pas de remède. Le seul qui avais peut être la réponse est mort et il ne m'aurait jamais aidé, tu sais comment était Klaus mais je dois parler à Damon de Miranda.**

**Il passe de temps en temps pour savoir si tu es revenu, mais il n'est pas la actuellement, j'ai son numéro je l'appeler juste après pour qu'il se ramène. Tu sais il n'est pas au courant pour Miranda tu veux que je lui disse ?** s'inquiéta la vampire.

**Non ne lui dis pas dis-lui que je reviens a Mystic Falls, que je suis un vampire et que j'ai été mordu par un loup garou et que je vais avoir besoin de lui…** Elle commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

**Ok, tu veux que je prévienne Bonnie et ton frère?**

**Oui, je veux leur dire au revoir cette fois. Je serais a Mystic Falls dans 1h tu as le temps de faire ce que je t'ai demandé ?**

**Oui ne t'inquiète pas… A tout à l'heure.**

_Caroline avais raccroché. Elena savais que d'ici quelques jours elle ne serait plus présente pour sa fille mais pour sa fille, elle devait retrouver Damon._

_Elena venais d'arriver à Mystic Falls, elle roulait dans les rues de la ville sans savoir où s'arrêter… Elle était perdu dans ces pensées, elle avait aimais Stefan. Il était parti avec Klaus pour sauver Damon et celui-ci n'avait accepté le sacrifice de Stefan pour lui. Ils ont recherché Stefan durant des mois, ses mois les ont rapproché puis Elena à découvert une chose qu'elle pensait irréel… Elle avait des sentiments pour Damon, ces sentiments n'étaient plus de l'amitié mais de l'amour, cet amour, elle avait refusé de l'assumer. Cet amour, ils avaient pu être concrétisés une seul fois mais le résultat de cette nuit en question dormait paisiblement derrière elle. Elle se rappelait la nuit de son départ, la nuit où elle, Caroline et Tyler avais disparu de Mystic Falls. Le lendemain de la prise de sang, dans la nuit, elle avait préparé ses bagages, Caroline l'avais aidé et elle avait forcé Tyler à venir avec elles. Lui n'avais pas eu le choix, Caroline lui avais lancé un ultimatum, elle ou Mystic Falls. Il avait choisi Caroline. Ce qui ravi la jeune vampire, mais il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent c'est pour cela que Elena n'avais laisser qu'une lettre a Jérémy et Alaric pour se faire pardonner de son départ, elle devais au moins leur dire au revoir même si cela c'était fait dans une lettre car elle n'avait pas eu le courage de leurs parler en face. Elle se rappelait mot pour mot de cette lettre :_

_« Cher Jérémy, si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je n'étais plus à Mystic Falls quand tu t'es réveillé. Tu dois savoir que mon départ est réfléchi, je devais partir pour moi mais aussi pour toi et Damon. A cause de moi, tu as perdu trop d'êtres qui t'étais chères. Je ne peux pas te perdre toi aussi, c'est pour cela que je pars avec Caroline et Tyler, je dois laisser le surnaturel a Mystic Falls et vivre ma vie sans détruire la ville et la vie de ses habitants. Je t'aimerais toute ma vie tu es avec Alaric les derniers membres de ma famille et c'est pour cela que je ne peux pas être égoïste envers vous. Je détruis vos vies, celle de Damon et la ville par la même occasion. Je reviendrais peut être un jour mais je te demande de ne pas me rechercher._

_PS : Dis a Damon que je l'ai aimais même si je n'ai jamais était capable de me l'avouer. »_

_Voilà la dernière chose qu'elle avait faite à Mystic Falls. Cependant, elle fut sorti de ses pensées par sa fille qui se réveillais et demander où elles se trouvaient._

**Bonjour ma chérie, tu as bien dormi ?** demanda Elena à la petite qui était complétement déboussoler.

**Oui, mais où on est ?** **Je ne connais pas cet endroit, je veux rentrer à la maison.** Déclara la petite fille.

**Nous sommes à Mystic Falls, tu te rappelles les histoires que je t'ai raconter sur ma ville natal ?**

**Oui, tata Caroline et tonton Tyler vivent à Mystic Falls mais on est jamais allé chez eux car tu disais que tu ne pouvais pas aller dans la ville où tu es née, c'est trop dangereux…**

**Tu sais que hier soir, un loup est rentré dans la maison ? On a dû partir et là nous allons rentrer chez moi, mais pas à la maison, nous allons dans la maison où je suis né pour que l'on puisse se reposais.**

**D'accord, je peux encore dormir ?** Demanda la fillette.

**Oui ma chérie rendort toi, je te réveillerais quand nous serons arrivées.**

**Merci maman…** Puis la petite fille repartie dans les bras de Morphée.

_Elena se dirigeais maintenant vers son ancienne maison en espérant que celle-ci n'avais pas été revendu ou qu'elle était louer par d'autres personnes. Le trajet fût rapide et en même temps très long car elle avait peur des réactions de ses anciens proches face à la fillette. Elle se gara devant la maison familial, réveilla sa fille puis se dirigea jusqu'à la porte et sonna, elle attendit pendant quelques minutes puis réessaya durant 5 bonnes minutes. Personne n'ouvra la porte, elle devait pourtant rentrer, elle décida donc de regarder sous le paillasson voir si la vieille clé était toujours là. Heureusement pour elles là clé était au même endroit, elle n'avait pas bougé durant cette décennie. Elle prit la clé remis le paillasson en place puis rentra la clé dans la serrure ouvra la porte et pénétra dans cette maison si familière et si étrangère en même temps. Cette sensation était surement normal, 10 ans qu'elle était parti, la décoration avais changé, la maison avais surement était refaite au gout de Jérémy et Bonnie puisque ils s'étaient marié 3 ans après la fuite d'Elena. Tout ce qu'elles savaient sur ses « ami(e)s », elle le savait de Caroline qui lui avaient tout dit. Le mariage de Bonnie et Jérémy, leurs 2 enfants, 2 filles. L'ainé avais 6 ans elle s'appelait Sheila Abby Bennet et la cadette 5 ans s'appelais Jenna Miranda Elena Bennet. Quand Elena avais appris le nom de la petite dernière elle avait était ému, elle avait même demandais a Caroline de remercier les deux amoureux pour le nom de leur fille cadette. Elle savait aussi que Alaric avais rencontré une femme, elle s'appelait Meredith Fell, c'était une ami d'enfance de Caroline, Bonnie et Elena, elle était parti à l'âge de 12 ans de la ville car ses parents avais souhaité changer d'air. Ils s'étaient marries 5 ans après le départ d'Elena et avais eu un petit garçon âgé de 4 ans désormais il s'appelait Jules Saltzman._

_Elle était heureuse pour eux, mais elle oublier Caroline et Tyler, marié eux aussi depuis 8 ans mais eux n'avais pas eu d'enfants de par leurs natures loup garou/vampire. Matt lui était allé à l'université, il avait lui aussi trouvais l'âme sœur mais quelques mois après leurs mariage qui avait eu lieu il y'a 3 ans, le couple était mort dans un accident de voiture… Elena avais failli retourner à Mystic Falls quand elle a appris la mort de Matt mais Caroline lui avais aussi dit que Damon et Stefan serais présent durant l'enterrement ce qui avais calmais la jeune femme – désormais vampire – qui ne pouvais dévoiler aux deux vampires sont état actuel et la petite Miranda Jenna Isobel Gilbert._

_La première qu'elle fit quand elle arriva dans la maison fut d'aller coucher sa fille dans la chambre d'ami de la maison puis elle alla dans le salon pour prévenir Caroline de son arrivé quand quelqu'un entra dans la maison…_

_La première chose qu'elle fit quand elle arriva dans la maison fut d'aller coucher sa fille dans la chambre d'ami de la maison puis elle alla dans le salon pour prévenir Caroline de son arrivé quand quelqu'un entra dans la maison…_

_Jérémy rentrais dans sa maison mais il était aux aguets car celle-ci était allumé alors qu'ils étaient parti il y a plusieurs heures et les lumières était éteinte. Il fut soulagé quand il comprit que ce n'était pas un cambrioleur ou un malfrat qui était chez lui mais sa sœur Elena ! La première chose qu'il fit fut de sauter dans les bras de sa sœur, Bonnie ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait mais quand elle vit Elena, elle fut elle aussi folle de joie. Bonnie et Jérémy était heureux de retrouver une sœur/amie disparu depuis bien longtemps._

**Elena, si tu savais comme tu m'a manquais !** S'écria le jeune homme avec les larmes aux yeux.

**Oui, pourquoi est tu parti ?**_**On aurait pu d'aider.**__ Dit Bonnie._

**Je sais, je suis désoler d'être parti comme ça mais j'étais obliger.**

**Pourqu…**

_Le jeune homme n'u pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Miranda descendais les escaliers pour voir ce qui se passais en bas en ayant entendu des personnes parlais et sa maman leur répondre. Elle vit sa maman serré dans les bras d'un homme et d'une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ce qui déplut a la petite qui souhaitait dormir…_

**Maman, pourquoi es que vous criez ?** demanda la petite fille.

**Maman ? Tu as une fille ?!** demanda Jeremy à sa sœur.

**Oui, elle a 9 ans, c'est en parti pour elle que je suis parti. **Lui répondit Elena. Elle demanda à son frère et Bonnie de la lâcher puis elle alla rassurer sa fille en la prenant dans ses bras. **Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. **dit Elena. **Tu vois le monsieur là-bas ? C'est mon frère Jeremy, tu sais je t'ai parlé de lui. Et la gentille dame là-bas c'est Bonnie, c'est une de mes meilleurs amies avec tata Caroline. **

**Oui, s'il vous plait arrêter de crier, je veux dormir moi…** Ce fut la seul chose que dit la fillette avant de partir dans la chambre où elle était pour se rendormir.

**Elle est partie dormir. **Se rassura Elena. **Vous devriez mettre vos petites au lit et ensuite je vous répondrais à vos questions.**

_Ni une, ni deux, Jeremy et Bonnie mirent les petites au lit qui ne mirent que quelques secondes pour trouver le sommeil. Les deux jeunes gens redescendirent voire Elena qui était désormais assise dans le canapé. Bonnie fut la première à reprendre la discussion :_

**Tu as une fille… Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?** demanda la sorcière.

**Elle s'appelle **_**Miranda Jenna Isobel Gilbert.**_

_**Comme Maman et tante Jenna mais pourquoi Isobel ? **__demanda le jeune homme._

_**Car même si je n'ai jamais apprécié ma mère biologique sans elle je ne serais jamais venu au monde, je voulais la remercier pour ma naissance puis Isobel est un joli prénom.**_

**Tout à l'heure tu as dit que si tu étais parti c'est en parti à cause d'elle, tu étais déjà enceinte quand tu es parti ?**

**Oui, j'étais déjà enceinte d'un mois et demi quand je suis parti, je sais qui est le père mais lui ne sais même pas quelle existe, je ne lui aurais surement jamais révéler si ce qui c'est passer cette nuit n'était pas arrivé…**

**Que t'es-t-il arrivé et qui est le père ?** s'empressa de rétorquer Bonnie.

**Vers 23h Miranda a fait un cauchemar, je suis allé la rassurer et elle est allée dans le salon regardais la télé pendant que j'étais dans la cuisine en train de faire un petit truc à grignoter quand la fenêtre de la cuisine c'est brisé et qu'un loup garou et rentrer dans ma cuisine. Vu que je suis un vampire depuis presque 9 ans, je sais me défendre, mais je n'avais pas prévu le fais qu'ils étaient en meute, un autre loup est rentré dans la cuisine et ma mordu au bras. Quand j'ai compris qu'il m'avait mordu j'ai attrapé mon sac et Miranda puis j'ai sauté par la fenêtre du salon, nous somme aller dans la voiture et j'ai appelé Caroline, je lui ai expliqué la situation puis je suis venu ici. A peine 5 minutes après mon arrivé vous étiez là… Vous savez déjà que Caroline est toujours restez en contact avec moi c'est pour cela que je sais pour Matt, vous deux et Alaric et Meredith. **Après avoir fini son monologue, elle releva sa manche et montra la morsure du loup à Bonnie et Jeremy.

_Après avoir découvert le fais que sa sœur avais une fille et qu'elle était un vampire qu'il venait de retrouver, elle lui annonçait qu'elle allait mourir…_

**Tu vas mourir ?** Ce fut la seul phrase que pu dire Jeremy avant de commencer à pleurer…

**Oui Jer, je vais mourir. Mais quand j'ai compris que mon sort était joué, j'ai décidé de revenir à Mystic Falls pour mourir près de vous et surtout pour que le père de Miranda apprenne son existence… Je vais répondre à votre question, son père est Damon…**

**Tu… veux dire que son père… c'est DAMON !** dit Bonnie. **Je comprends mieux pourquoi quand tu es parti, il disait que c'était de sa faute, il savait que sa avais un rapport avec le fais que vous ayez couché ensemble… Mais s'il ne sait pas pour la petite. Comment vas-tu le retrouver et lui annoncer ?**

**Caroline a son numéro, elle va l'appeler et le faire revenir en lui disant que je suis de retour à Mystic Falls et que je veux le revoir. J'espère que Stefan ne sera pas avec lui sinon je pense qu'il le prendra mal… très mal…**

**Je vais t'aider à lui annoncer et à préparer la petite, mais j'y pense elle est mi vampire mi humain ?** demanda Bonnie.

**Oui, elle l'est. Elle se nourrit de sang mais aussi de nourriture normale. Je vais vous raconter la raison de mon départ il y a 10 ans. 1 mois et demi après que nous ayons couché ensemble, je me sentais vraiment mal, très nauséeuse, ma poitrine avais triplé, j'étais très souvent d'humeur exécrable et surtout je n'avais plus mes règles… Je suis donc allez voir Caroline et nous sommes allez à l'hôpital, j'y ai fait une prise de sang et quelques heures après j'étais sûr à 100% que j'étais enceinte. La première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé c'est que je ne pouvais rester à Mystic Falls et avoir cette enfant, il y avait trop de personnes capables de me faire du mal ou d'essayer de tuer mon bébé… Toi Bonnie tu en fessais parti car tu es une sorcière et cela est surement un acte contre nature à tes yeux, Jeremy toi aussi tu en fessais parti car j'avais peur que les fantômes te demande de tuer mon bébé et il y avait le conseil des fondateurs qui n'aurais jamais accepté un enfant mi humain mi vampire… Et Damon, il était trop Damon pour devenir père, j'ai demandé à Caroline de m'aider à partir mais elle voulait m'en empêcher au départ, elle disait que vous accepteriez mais je lui ai dit ce que je viens de dire sur vous deux, le conseil et Damon… Elle fût très vite en train de faire ses bagages et elle obligea Tyler à venir avec nous sinon elle le quittait. Il n'avait pas le choix, nous sommes partis dans cette même nuit vers San Francisco, puis nous avons découvert quelque chose qui arrive très rarement… La conception d'un enfant entre une humaine et un vampire arrive 1 ou 2 fois par siècles de temps en temps… Cela à un rapport avec une comète qui passe tous les 100 ans près de la terre, elle agit sur les créatures surnaturelles, les loup garou sont plus fort et peuvent muter à volonté la semaine qui suit le passage de la comète, les sorcières peuvent gérer une quantité de pouvoirs presque illimité la nuit de pleine lune qui suit son passage et les vampires peuvent procréer durant le mois qui suit son passage, quand moi et Damon avons couché ensemble la comète était passer quelque jours avant. Voilà comment moi et Damon avons eu un enfant ensemble… Mais après mon accouchement qui s'est d'ailleurs déroulé sans encombre, mon enfant avais besoin de sang humain 1 fois par semaine minimum mais en tant qu'humaine je ne pouvais trouvais une telle quantité de sang, j'ai donc demandé à Caroline de me transformer ce qu'elle fit. Voilà mon histoire et depuis 8 ans je vivais à Richmond non loin d'ici pour que Caroline puisse me rendre visite. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de revenir, la seul fois où j'ai failli revenir se fût pour la mort de Matt mais j'ai appris que Damon et Stefan serais présent ce qui m'en a dissuader. **

**Tu veux dire que si tu as disparu c'est car tu avais peur que nous essayons de tuer ton bébé !?** dirent simultanément le couple.

**Oui, je voulais protéger mon enfant…**

**Tu sais, je comprends ton choix mais jamais je ne t'aurais fait de mal ni à toi ni à ton bébé.** Dit Bonnie.

**Moi non plus je ne vous aurais jamais fait de mal.** Répliqua Jeremy.

**Merci, merci de comprendre mes choix… J'envoie un texto à Caroline pour lui dire que je suis ici.** Si tôt dis si tôt fais le texto était déjà parti.

**Donc tu es au courant pour notre mariage, celui de Caroline, celui de Ric et pour la mort de Matt…** demanda Bonnie.

**Oui, tu sais, je suis au courant pour le nom de votre cadette, je vous remercie. **Dit Elena.

**Ben de rien, tu penses dormir ici ce soir ?** **Si tu veux tu peux prendre la chambre d'ami avec ta fille ça ne nous dérange pas. **Sorti Jeremy.

**Oui, je vais allez dormir, on parlera demain et merci pour votre accueil.**

_Après ça, Bonnie, Jeremy et Elena allèrent dormir._

_La petite Miranda se réveilla aux aurores et fût surpris de voir sa maman dormir dans le même lit qu'elle. La petite descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner mais ne connaissant pas cette maison elle monta sur un meuble pour chercher dans les placards accroché au mur des gâteaux et autres choses pour le petit déjeuner. Elle ouvrit le premier placard mais glissa de son perchoir et tomba. Sa mère qui commençait à sortir de sa torpeur entendit sa fille ouvrir les placards puis l'entendit monter sur un meuble. Elle commença à descendre et à peine arriver en bas des escaliers elle vit sa fille glisser et tomber. Elle courut à vitesse vampirique pour la rattraper avec brio. Mais la petite étant en état de choc elle commença à pleurer, cependant sa mère la rassura en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave. La petite fût calmer mais elle remarqua que sa maman était soucieuse… La petite de nature curieuse décida de demander à sa maman chérie la raison de sa tristesse…_

**Maman, pourquoi tu es triste ?** s'inquiéta la fillette.

**Ma chérie, tu te rappelles de nos conversations sur tonton Tyler ? Je t'ai expliqué qu'il ne fallait absolument pas que tu sois présente quand il devient un loup garou ? Tu sais les morsures de loup garou tue les vampires et toi et moi nous sommes des ?**

**Vampires** dit la fillette joyeuse.

**Oui, nous sommes des vampires… Tu sais hier soir à la maison, la fenêtre de la cuisine a été briser par un loup garou et ce loup garou n'était pas seul…**

**Oui, tu m'a même dis de rester dans le salon, mais tu t'es bien défendu puisque tu es là et qu'on est ensemble en sécurité** demanda la fillette.

**Oui et non, je t'ai défendu mais moi j'ai été mordu par ce loup, tu sais ce que ça signifie ?**

**Oui… tu vas mourir et moi je vais être toute seule ! Je n'ai pas de papa ! J'ai juste maman et elle va mourir !** cria la fillette en pleurant par la même occasion.

**Non, tu ne vas pas être toute seule, on va retrouver ton papa pour qu'il s'occupe de toi quand moi je ne le pourrais plus d'accord ?** demanda Elena à sa fille.

**Oui, mais tu vas mourir quand moi je ne veux pas que tu meurs, je veux que tu restes avec moi… Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'en aille !**

**Moi non plus ma chérie, je ne veux pas te laisser toute seule mais les morsures de loup on ne sait pas les soigner…**

**Et tonton Tyler, il peut t'aider ?**

**Non, les loups n'ont plus ne connaissent pas de remède.**

_Ces derniers mots firent pleurer la fillette qui monta à l'étage et ouvrit la première porte qu'elle vit. __

_Miranda pleurer et n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'enfant, la chambre de Sheila. La petite Sheila à entendu pleurer et hurler dans le salon cela la réveiller et en se levant la porte de sa chambre c'est ouverte puis fermer presque instantanément. Maintenant il y avait une petite fille dans sa chambre mais elle ne la connaît pas… Miranda se sentait trahis par sa mère, elle allait partir définitivement et elle aller rester seule ! Miranda n'a jamais été séparer de sa maman, elle ne supportera pas la mort de celle-ci. Elle devait trouver un moyen de la sauver et elle avait déjà une idée en tête, sa maman lui avais déjà appris l'existence de la magie, des sorciers et sorcières mais aussi des loups garous, des originels et des vampires. Elle allait trouver une sorcière et l'obliger à soigner SA maman ! Son plan se dessiné déjà dans sa tête et sans le vouloir elle trouva sa sorcière. Sa mère lui avais parlé des sorcières mais elle lui avait aussi dit qu'a Mystic Falls, Bonnie Bennett était la plus puissante sorcière Bennett et cela n'échappais pas à la jeune fille qui avais déjà rencontré la sorcière la veille, sa maman lui avais présenté Jeremy et Bonnie et cela tournais à son « avantage ». Bonnie était la meilleur amie de sa maman, elle allait l'aider s'était obligatoire ! Miranda refusais obstinément de perdre sa seule famille ! Elle n'avait pas de papa ! Elle n'avait QUE sa maman et elle allait tout faire pour la garder quitte à faire des bêtises ! Elle fût tirer de ses pensées par une petite fille inconnue ce fût à ce moment quelle découvrit l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Une chambre d'enfant._

**Bonjour **dit la petite Sheila

**Bonjour **répondit Miranda qui pleurait toujours

**Pourquoi tu pleures ?** demanda Sheila

**C'est à cause de ma maman** puis Miranda se remit à pleurer

**Mais ta maman c'est qui ? Tu es venu comment dans ma chambre ? Tu sais mon papa il ne va pas beaucoup apprécier que tu sois ici si il ne te connaît pas.**

**Il connaît ma maman, ma maman c'est la sœur de Jeremy Gilbert et je crois que je suis dans sa maison… Tu sais si je suis dans la maison de Jeremy Gilbert ?** demanda Miranda toujours déboussoler

**Ben oui, Jeremy c'est mon papa ! Ma maman c'est Bonnie et si ta maman c'est la sœur de mon papa, ça veut dire que t'es ma cousine ?** demanda Sheila aussi déboussoler que Miranda.

**Ben je crois… Tu veux que j'aille demander à ma maman, elle est dans la cuisine.**

**Allons-y !** Déclara joyeusement la petite Sheila !

_Jeremy se réveilla en entendent pleurer au __rez-de-chaussée, quand il sorti de sa chambre, il vit la petite Miranda en larmes rentrer dans la chambre de Sheila, il se demandait pour quelles raisons la petite pleurer de manière à se cacher dans la première pièce visible à l'étage ? Il se doutait que la réponse se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée donc il descendit voir sa sœur qui pleurais dans le canapé._

**Elena ?** demanda Jeremy ému de la scène se déroulant sous ces yeux.

**Jeremy ?** répliqua Elena

**Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi Miranda et toi pleurais ?** Jeremy essayais de comprendre la situation sans savoir que Elena avais dévoilé la situation à Miranda qui l'avais mal pris, très mal. Elena se calma pour pouvoir expliquer à son jeune frère la situation, elle ne pleurait plus mais elle avait l'air fatigué et elle commençait à suer à cause de la morsure.

**Ce matin elle était dans la cuisine et elle a failli tomber de évier, elle essayait de trouver à manger mais elle est tombée et avant de toucher le sol. Je l'ai rattrapé et je lui ai dit de ne plus recommencer car je ne serais bientôt plus là pour la rattraper et elle m'a demandé pourquoi… Je lui ai expliquée pour la morsure et pour ma mort prochaine et elle l'a très mal pris… Elle est montais dans la chambre d'ami pour pleurer je pense…**

**Je comprends sa réaction et la tienne mais elle est dans la chambre de mon ainé et non dans la chambre d'ami… Quand je me suis réveiller je suis sorti du lit et quand j'ai passé la porte de ma chambre elle rentrait dans celle de Sheila, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais maintenant c'est clair…**

**QUOI ?!** s'écria Elena. **Je ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable sur le coup de la tristesse et la colère je monte la calmais j'ai vraiment pas envie qu'elle s'en prend à sa cousine…**

_Elle monta à vitesse vampirique à l'étage et à ce moment la porte s'ouvrit et Sheila et Miranda sortait de la chambre en vie et sans morsures ce qui rassura Elena ET Jeremy qui accourais dans les escaliers._

**PAPA !** s'écria Sheila en sautant dans ses bras.

**Ma chérie, tu as parlé à Miranda ?** demanda Jeremy en serrant la petite.

**Oui et elle dit que sa maman c'est ta sœur donc ma tata et que maman c'est la meilleur amie de sa maman avec tata Caroline.** C'est vrai ?

**Oui, ma chérie, sa maman c'est ma sœur Elena, et elle est amie avec maman et tata Caroline.** Miranda est ta cousine mon cœur.

**J'avais raison alors mais pourquoi elle pleure à cause de sa maman tu sais pourquoi ?** demanda Sheila qui est très curieuse

**Oui, mais c'est une histoire de grand, tu veux bien aller jouais dans ta chambre toute seule, il faut qu'Elena et Miranda parle.**

**D'accord **puis la petite descendit de son perchoir et alla dans sa chambre…

_Elena, Jeremy et Miranda descendirent au rez-de-chaussée puis Miranda posa une question à sa mère :_

**Maman, pourquoi tu n'as jamais voulu voir papa ?**

**Tu sais ma chérie, quand je suis parti, ton papa et moi ont ne s'entendais pas très bien, on se disputait souvent et cela en venais souvent aux mains… Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il t'accepterait et j'ai préféré partir car si il nous rejeté ont se serais retrouver réellement toute seule.** Expliqua calmement Elena.

**Mais maintenant tu veux le retrouver et tu veux me laisser seule avec lui et s'il ne m'aime pas, je serais toute seul sans papa et sans maman…** dit Miranda

**Mais non il va t'aimer puis tata Caroline et tonton Tyler seront toujours là pour toi. Il y a aussi ton Jeremy et tata Bonnie.**

**Oui mais je ne connais pas tonton Jeremy et Tata Bonnie ? Puis papa il va venir quand ?**

**Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps il va venir mais il va venir je te le prom…**

_Sans crier garde la porte d'entrée s'ouvra et un vampire couru dans la maison pour attraper Elena et la serrer contre lui…_

_Elena ne s'attendais absolument pas à sa mais elle ne fût pas tant surprise de découvrir cette personne vraiment forte de caractère, autoritaire et surtout despotique, Caroline. Elle était heureuse de voir à nouveau et peut être pour la dernière fois l'amie si chère à son cœur qui l'avais tant aidé durant sa grossesse et durant l'accouchement, sans elle Elena aurais eu de sacrés soucis mais c'était aussi grâce à elle qu'elle était devenu un vampire. Caroline avais était voir Lucy et lui avais demandé de créer une bague solaire ce que la sorcière avais fait de bon cœur quand elle avait su pour qui celle-ci était. Elena ne serais jamais remercié Caroline pour la vie aussi courte a-t-elle était mais aussi palpitante est-elle, sans Caroline. Elena serais surement morte et Miranda aussi puis sans Caroline, Elena aurais était malheureuse elle l'avait tant aidé. Elle lui devait la vie qu'elle désirait et celle de Miranda autant qu'elle la devait à Damon. Caroline avais approuvé la pluparts des choix d'Elena mais jamais elle n'avait compris la raison pour laquelle Miranda avait été caché à Damon selon Care, Damon aurais accepté l'enfant car elle venait d'Elena ce que cette dernière espérais désormais. _**Caroline** _se fût la seule chose que dit Elena avant que Caroline fût envoyer dans le mur et qu'Elena sois à nouveau enlacé dans des bras encore plus protecteurs et puissants que Caroline. Elle savait que c'était l'un des deux frères mais lequel ?_

_Lequel ? Je voyais son visage et cela me réjouit, la mort ne m'effrayer plus, je savais que ces quelques jours/semaines à passer avant le trépas se ferais avec lui : Damon ! J'étais heureuse, bien plus que durant les 10 dernières années, en le quittant mon cœur était resté avec lui et une partie avait été mon soleil durant c'est 10 ans, Miranda avais fait revenir la moitié de mon cœur mais l'autre parti était parti durant 10 putain d'années ! Je n'avais jamais pensé à ce genre de retrouvaille, j'avais toujours pensé qu'il me haïrait pour l'avoir éloigné de moi et de notre fille, mais il n'en était point, on s'aimait comme durant cette fameuse nuit celle de Miranda… Il me relâcha et vu la petite brune avec ses yeux à lui, ses expressions mélanger aux miennes et il comprit…_

_**ELENA !**__ cria Damon._

**Damon ! Je suis tellement désoler, tellement.** Se fût la seule chose à dire vu sa colère et la trahison faîtes…

**Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait un enfant dans le dos ? Pourquoi être parti à cause de moi ? A cause de MOI c'est ça ? Tu pensais quoi quand tu es parti enceinte de notre enfant ?**

**Je… **Je commençais à pleurais mais je devais dire ce qui devais être dis.** Je suis parti car le conseil refuserait une enfant mi humain mi vampire, je pensais que Bonnie serais dangereuse pour mon bébé et que Jeremy recevrais les ordres venant de sorcières qui lui demanderais de tuer notre enfant, j'avais peur de Klaus, de Stefan et de ta réaction, j'avais peur que tu ne veille pas de notre enfant et que je sois seule et avec le cœur en miette, je ne voulais pas que tu rejette notre enfant et moi, j'avais peur ! Tu peux me comprendre durant des mois presque chaque membre de ma famille me quittait tour à tour !**

**Je comprends mais je ne t'aurais jamais rejetait, je suis désoler mais…**

_Il avait disparu…_

_Je lui en veux, je lui en veux tellement, elle est parti et j'ai raté les 10 premières années de ma fille, je ne sais pas pourquoi… Elle pensait que j'allais la rejetais, mais jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais abandonné Elena avec notre enfant, j'aimais Elena et je j'aime encore et ceux pour toujours mais ça, ça c'est la pire trahison qu'elle ne m'a jamais faîte, d'ailleurs, comment un vampire peut avoir conçu avec une humaine, je ne sais vraiment pas comment… Je verrais avec la sorcière un de ses quatre si elle à pas créer un sort du genre rien que pour m'emmerder même si avoir un enfant n'était pas dans mes plans, je dois être là pour elle (l'enfant) et faire regretter à Elena ses gestes, avec tout ça je ne connais même pas son prénom… Mais attend, Elena est un vampire, mais j'ai senti autre chose dans son regard, la peur mais de quoi ? Durant sa réflexion il essayait de revoir la scène et c'est là qu'il vit la chose qui le ferrait revenir en arrière, une morsure sur le bras d'Elena, une morsure de loup garou…_

**TYLER !** ragea Damon tout haut.

_Il décida de retourner chez les Gilbert pour s'expliquer avec le loup qui était lui aussi là-bas… Il entra dans la maison à nouveau en coup de vent et attrapa Tyler pour le jeter au sol, il était tellement rapide que personnes n'avais eu le temps de l'arrêter mais là, tout le monde le regardais et ils étaient prêt à agir à chaque faux pas qu'il pourrait faire…_

**J'ai vu ton bras Elena, c'est lui c'est ça ? C'est lui qui t'a tué ?** ragea Damon

**Non, si tu arrêter de faire le con seulement 5 minutes je pourrais TOUT t'expliquer !** cria Elena au bord de la crise de nerfs en l'attrapant et en laissant Tyler se remettre d'aplomb…

**Qui je dois tuer ? QUI ? Qui t'a mordu que je lui coupe la tête ainsi que toute sa meute et sa famille ! Qui doit mourir dans les 24h ?**

**Je ne sais pas ! Miranda notre fille s'est réveiller, elle avait fait un cauchemar je l'ai rassuré on est allé à la cuisine de ma maison à San Francisco se faire à manger mais quand elle est parti dans le salon un loup était dans ma cuisine et un de ses acolytes ma mordu, je suis venu ici juste après ça, mais il n'a pas touché Miranda je peux te l'assurer. Je suis arrivé hier dans la nuit et si j'ai demandé à Caroline de t'appeler c'est pour que tu sache ce qui m'arrive et pour que je puisse « réparer » mes erreurs, Miranda a besoin de son père et de sa mère mais moi je vais mourir il faut que tu t'occupes d'elle, je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit mourir. Elle n'a pas à vivre ça.**

**Je m'occuperais d'elle, mais je vais tuer se fils de…** hurla Damon mais il fût couper par la main d'Elena sur sa bouche…

**Pas de gros mots, c'est des enfants qui sont en haut, pas des adultes ! Arrête de hurler et d'insulter tout et tout le monde ! Tu vas lui faire peur et elle n'aura pas confiance en toi.** Dit Elena en reprenant son calme.

**Qui t'a transformé ? Est-elle humaine ou vampire ? Quel âge à telle ? Quand à tu su pour ta grossesse ? M'a tu aimer ? Si oui m'aime tu encore ?** Damon dégainer un chargeur de question mais cela ne décourageais pas Elena qui allais répondre à chacune de ses demandes car ce sera surement la dernière fois qu'ils se parleront…

**J'ai été transformé par Caroline et je le voulais, Miranda est mi humaine, mi vampire, elle mange normalement, elle dort, elle grandi de jour en jour mais elle est aussi plus forte que les humains, elle entend mieux, elle se développe un peu plus vite mentalement et elle boit du sang régulièrement pour ne pas mourir. Elle a 9 ans et 4 mois. J'ai su pour ma grossesse le jour où je suis parti et à cause de ma grossesse, je suis parti mais je ne regrette absolument rien et je t'ai aimé, je t'aime encore et ceux pour l'éternité…** Puis elle reprit : **Qui ne sera pas très longue en faîte.** Dit-elle en riant puis en commençant à pleurer quand elle comprit ces paroles…

**Je te suis reconnaissant de me dire la vérité et je t'assure que je veillerais sur elle…**

**Merci, Caroline pourra te donner plus de détails sur sa vie…**

_Elle enleva une bague puis couru dehors et commença à bruler sur les yeux ébahi de sa famille, ses amis, Damon et surtout Miranda qui était descendu… Personne n'avait réagi et elle venait de se transformer en poussières…_

_Damon n'avais pas eu le temps de réagir, quand Elena lui avais envoyé une bague et qu'elle était sorti pour bruler, Miranda était en train de descendre pour voir sa maman, elle aurait dû rester là-haut, c'était la seule chose que Damon pensais, Elena n'avais pas voulu que la petite la vois dépérir et cela attristais Damon au plus haut point, il ressentait un seul sentiment… La Haine._

_Elena était revenue pour lui laisser leur fille et mourir quelques minutes après ? Pourquoi ?_

_Il avait désormais une petite fille ayant assisté au suicide de sa mère, elle haïrait sa mère pour avoir décidé de mourir. Il devait s'occuper de sa fille._


End file.
